Heretofore various sized clay, ceramic, or plastic pots, such as plant pots and containers, have been hung from a nail, hook, horizontal beam or other support by two or three spaced wires with hooks extending through a pot aperture or by wires twisted therein, with an upper hook or twisted wire connection which can be dangled from the support. Various macrame hangers of various fibers have been utilized which form an open basket-like bottom into which a pot is placed with fiber strands angularly extending therefrom to an upper knot which can be fixed into a hook or nail forming the support. Welded iron rings and an iron bottom or wire clips have been employed for supporting pots with rod elements extending uniformly to a loop which hangs on a supporting hook nail or the like. Welded steel wires or chains extending from a bottom disc have also been employed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 941,448; 1,095,504; 1,334,199; 2,530,456; 2,967,691; 3,184,283; 4,235,407; 4,440,371; and 4,630,795 are representative of prior patented hangers. The above described and shown hangers generally and variably are relatively unattractive, can easily be bent out of shape, can be broken, are not durable, are limited to only one pot size, are limited in hanger diameter or must be hung at a fixed vertical height.